


Hello There

by IDontUnderstandThatReference



Series: Where He Belongs 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author's Notes May Be Longer Then the Actual Story, Balthazar's Just Hungry tbh, Cas is a Great Daddy, Even the Author Knows That, Fluffy Feelings, Gabe Feels Guilty, Gen, Post Mpreg, Which Didn't Work, Which We All Know is Just a Gross Exaggeration, and the Author Trying to be Funny, cute baby, regular feelings, the Author Should Stop Tagging Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontUnderstandThatReference/pseuds/IDontUnderstandThatReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Castiel Novak is in for a shock when his estranged cousin comes over for a visit after calling abruptly in the middle of the night. But who does his cousin bring over that shocks Castiel even more? </p><p>Why, one of his equally estranged older brothers, of course.</p><p>Bonding between Cas's young son Daniel and his aforementioned relatives ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone who's bothering to read this!
> 
> Thanks for clicking on my story (even if it was on accident, we all make mistakes)! This is just a little nonsense one-shot that connects to the first story of this series, Where He Belongs, but not to So We Meet Again (and again, and again) or any of the other one-shots that will be posted within this series.
> 
> This is just some... Fluff, I guess? Yeah sure, let's go with that. This is just fluff.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading yet another installment of the Where He Belongs 'verse!
> 
> Oh and I don't actually own anything, just Daniel and the idea for this little one-shot. I assume you all knew I didn't own anything, but whatever. Now you have no doubts that I may secretly be Erik Kripke writing cute mpreg fanfics about teenage!Castiel (which we all know is what he REALLY wanted the show to be about), but yeah. So nope, not Kripke. Just a random teen forgoing her homework in order to write fanfiction for anyone kind enough to read it!
> 
> Carry on, kind readers!

_BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

                Seventeen year-old Castiel Novak jolts from his sleep, nearly rolling off of his mattress and onto the floor –a whole four inch drop from where his bed rests on the cold ground of his bedroom.

                Sitting up, Castiel can’t help but wonder what woke him from his---

_BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

                The sound of his cellphone ringing erases all curiosity. Quickly, the teen scrambles from the floor and stumbles out into the small living room of his one bedroom apartment. But not before checking to see that yes, Daniel is still sleeping soundly, his small, pudgy hands curled up by his cherub-like face. His thick black hair is messy, sticking out in ways that shouldn’t be possible without an overgenerous amount of hair gel and far too much hair spray. In his sleep, his son’s little nose twitches, and the freckles sprinkled across Daniel’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose look as if they’re dancing. Castiel smiles down at his 11 month-old, gently running the back of his index finger against a smooth, chubby cheek before scurrying –quietly– into the living room to answer his flip-phone before it could ring again.

                Picking the ancient pre-paid phone up, Cas brings it to his ear.

“Hello?” he grumbles, voice rougher than usual considering its 2:30 in the goddamn morning.

“Cassie?” a familiar British accent asks from the other end of the line.

                _Oh no,_ Cas thinks. _Not him._

“… Balthazar.” Castiel greets blandly. It isn’t as though Castiel hates his cousin, he loves him very much, in fact, it’s just… He and Balthazar shared many different views on many different subjects. And they haven’t spoken in three years. But then again, Castiel hasn’t spoken to a lot of his family in a long time.

“Oh good, I was worried I had dialed the wrong number! Now that would have just been embarrassing, considering you’ve had the same bloody phone for the last four years.”

“Right. Balthazar, do you have any idea what time it is here? It’s—“

“2:47 in the morning, yes I _know_ , Cassie.” His cousin interrupted.

“How do you know what time it is over here?” Castiel asked. As far as the teen was aware, Balthazar was over in England. Over the phone line, Castiel could hear his cousin scoff.

“Because,” Balthazar said, “My plane has just landed at the Laurence, Kansas Airport and I need somewhere to stay while I visit the states.”

                Castiel waits after his cousin finishes speaking, as if waiting for more.

“…And? If you’re asking to stay here, I’m sorry Balthazar, but I simply do not have the room.”

“What?” his cousin asks, “How could you not have the room for me in that giant mansion you and your siblings call a house?”

                Castiel rubs his forehead, frustrated and not in the mood to have this conversation with his cousin. He sighs before speaking.

“Balthazar, I do not live with Michael and the others anymore. I… I was kicked out almost two years ago.”

“Kicked out? _You_? Little goodie-two-shoes could-do-no-wrong Castiel Novak?” Balthazar chuckles. “I don’t believe you. If that’s your excuse for trying to get me to stay somewhere else, I’m telling you now Cos, it’s not working.”

                Cas feels his eye twitch involuntarily. Because seriously? Why would he lie about this?

“Balthazar, I **do not** live with my siblings anymore. For God’s sake, I haven’t spoken to any of them in almost two years! Why would I lie about this?”

                Balthazar hums in thought and Castiel thinks he’s finally believed him, until—

“Nope. Not buying it. Sorry Cassie, you’re gonna have to do better than that to—“

                Before Balthazar is able to finish, a shrill cry comes from Castiel’s bedroom –more specifically, from Daniel’s crib. Cas gives a small, tired sigh.

“Hold on Balthazar,” he mumbles into the flip-phone. Quickly Castiel makes his way into his bedroom and the moment he looks into his son’s crib, Daniel’s cries turn into whimpers. Next to the crib on a bedside table, Castiel places the phone, with Balthazar still on hold on the other end.

“Hello, Busy Bee,” Cas coos at his son, using the nickname he had given his child after an incident with his at-the-time 9 month old trying to multi-task by playing with his stuffed bee _and_ eating a small bowl of crushed carrots at the same time. The seventeen year old lifts his son delicately from his crib and holds him close to his chest, kissing his baby’s downy soft hair and rubbing their noses together, making Daniel smile and make cooing noises back at his daddy.

                From where the phone sits on the nightstand, Castiel can hear his cousin yelling, asking what in the hell that noise was and _was that a baby crying?!_

                So with another sigh, Cas shifts his precious bundle into one arm, jogging up and down soothingly as he picks up the phone with his now free hand and brings it to his ear.

“Do you believe me now, Balthazar?”

“Bloody hell, Castiel, was that a _baby_?!” his cousin yells, making Cas pull the phone away and wince.

“Yes, it was. My son Daniel and I live in a one bedroom apartment a few blocks from my high school. I sleep on a cheap mattress that sits on the floor and work two dead-end jobs. I don’t live with my siblings anymore and I have to take most of my classes on-line at the library where I work. I don’t have a car, I don’t have any money, and I don’t have room for you here at my apartment. I am sorry. Do you believe me now?” Castiel explains, giving Balthazar no time to interrupt him as he rambles.

                There’s a pause on the other end of the line before Balthazar speaks.

“Dear God, baby cousin, you really are something,” But before Castiel can ask what Balthazar means, the brit says, “I’ll be over tomorrow, round noon. Lunch; on me. Goodbye for now Cassie,” and the dial tone is all Cas hears.

                Still bouncing Daniel on his hip, holding the phone away and staring at it with wide, surprised eyes, Castiel whispers into the dark room:

“What the hell just happened?”

                Daniel just looks up at his daddy and grabs at his nose.

* * *

 

                The next day after Castiel’s strange discussion with his cousin, the young father is sitting in the small living area of his apartment. On a soft blanket on the ground Castiel is seated, with his son in front of him, trying to lift himself up on pudgy legs. After falling back on his diaper-clad bottom three times, Daniel finally gets the hang of it and toddles over to Cas, falling into his father’s open arms.

“Very good, Busy Bee!” Castiel gushes, picking Daniel up by his sides and hoisting him up into the air above Castiel’s head. The dark haired toddler giggles and smiles down at his father’s grinning face. Setting the boy back down onto his lap, Cas reaches for his son’s stuffed bee and hands it to him, allowing his child to preoccupy himself with the toy while Castiel watches, an adoring expression on his face.

                While Daniel continues to play, there’s a knock at Castiel’s apartment door. Frowning slightly, Cas picks himself up from the floor, his son in his arms, and makes his way to the front door.

                When Castiel checks through the peep-hole to see who’s knocking, his blue eyes grow wide in surprise and slight alarm. Slowly, Cas turns the knob and opens the door to reveal not only his cousin Balthazar in all his name-brand glory, but also the grinning face of a certain golden haired, hazel eyed, older brother of Castiel’s. 

“Gabriel?” Cas breathes out, surprised at seeing his brother again after more than two years.

                Gabriel grins at his younger brother. “Hiya, little bro,” he says before glancing down at the baby cradled to his brother’s chest. His expression softens and Gabriel smiles. “A boy, huh?” Gabe looks up from the baby –his nephew– to lock eyes with his little brother. A warm smile spreads across Cas’s face at the mention of his son, and he gives his brother a small nod.

“Yes. His name is Daniel.” The teen father says, holding his son’s small head close to his heart and relishing in the way his child burrows his head closer.

“A-hem,” Balthazar clears his throat. “I’m here too you know.”

“Yeah, we can tell. Anyone ever tell you to take it easy on the cologne, Balth?” Gabriel says to his cousin, a snarky hint to his voice as always, accompanied by a teasing smirk as the shortest of the three men (not including Daniel of course) struts into the small apartment with a spring in his step and a sway to his hips.

                Castiel rolls his eyes in good humor, glad to see that his older brother hasn’t changed a bit since they last saw each other. Castiel steps aside to allow his cousin in through the door without him having to squeeze in like Gabriel had just before, and Balthazar does, flashing a grin towards Cas as he follows Gabriel into the apartment.

                Closing the door and locking it behind him, Cas follows his brother and cousin deeper into his home. Upon entering the living area from the entry hall that lead from the door, Cas sees his brother Gabriel standing in his living room with wide eyes, turning in circles in order to take it all in.

“Gabriel…?”

                His older brother clears his throat, still looking around with wide, unbelieving eyes. “So… This is where you live? What-what happened to that other apartment, the studio we helped you move into…?” Gabe turns around now and looks at his younger brother, worry in his eyes.

“Yes,” Cas gives a small smile, “This is where we live. We haven’t lived here long, two, almost three, months. I was only just able to afford it, but my landlord is a very kind man, and he saw my situation and gave me a bit of a discount.” Castiel tilted his head as he watched his brother.

“Gabriel, brother, are you alright?” Blue eyes squinted at the older male.

                Gabriel shook his head as if to clear it. “I’m fine Cas, I just… Are _you_ okay? I-I mean, living in such shitty conditions, having to raise a baby on your own, going to work, going to school… I’m just… Worried about you little brother.”

                Cas shakes his head now, in amusement and gives a small chuckle. “My living conditions may not be… Ideal, but they are what they are and as long as my son is cared for to the best of my own ability, then I am happy. And I am. Happy, I mean. With the life I’ve made for myself and my son. I really am happy.”

                Castiel smiles at his brother and it’s with a start that Gabriel notices that it’s true. After everything that’s happened to his younger brother, the smile Cas just gave him is the biggest, most sincere smile he can ever recall having seen on his youngest sibling’s face.

                Gabriel breathes out in relief at the genuine smile his brother has and the honest tone to his voice.

“I’m glad, Cas.”

“That was a lovely little heart-to-heart that was just had, but I am starving and would just love to get this show on the road, hm?” Balthazar snarks from where he stands under the threshold separating the small living room from the smaller kitchen.

                Castiel blinks at his cousin and adjusts his son on his hip, Daniel grumbling at being moved.

“Oh. Yes, right. Well, just allow me to get Daniel and myself ready and dressed and then we can go… wherever it was you two wanted to go.” Balthazar dismisses the teen father and his son with a lazy wave of his and Gabriel nods and grins at his brother.

“Go on, bro. We’ll just be here!” Cas nods at the two before carrying his son back into their single bedroom.

                Around fifteen minutes later Castiel emerges from the bedroom with a freshly diapered and clothed eleven month old in his arms. Daniel squirms and says “Dow!” to his father, which Castiel knows is just baby gibberish for “Daddy, put me down, please!” The teen complies and sets his son down gently on the floor.

                With a large, gummy smile, Daniel waddles over to Gabriel, surprising his father by not falling even once on his way across the room. Stopping before the caramel haired male, Daniel holds up his arms and makes grabby motions with his hands. Gabriel, unused to being around small children, let alone babies, just stares wide-eyed at the child.

“Up!” Gabriel however, continues his gaping. The child stomps a tiny foot and huffs out an annoyed breath, making his father laugh from across the room. Daniel turns his head towards his father and points up at Gabriel with a devastated look on his tiny face. Castiel cannot help but to laugh louder. His son is just too cute sometimes!

                Getting frustrated, Daniel toddles over to Balthazar a few feet away and reaches his arms up again, demanding in a loud voice (which honestly sounded more like a squeal to the Brit); “Up!”

                Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Balthazar responds with a very intelligent, "Uhh," noise, making his younger cousin burst into a new fit of laughter. At this point, with no one willing to pick him up, Daniel begins to make whining noises, rubbing at his eyes as they begin to fill with tears. Still chuckling, Castiel walks over to where his cousin and son stand and scoops Daniel into his arms, swinging the child in the air to make the baby laugh.

"You two looked as though he was going to eat you!" Cas laughs again as he sets his laughing child against his hip. Both Gabriel and Balthazar blush (very manly) at the accusation.

"We did not!" Gabe says.

"Your denial makes me believe otherwise." Cas laughs at his older brother.

                A scoff from Balthazar brings Castiel's attention back to his cousin. "Yes, yes, I'm sure making fun of us is very amusing, little cousin, but do remember; _we're_ the ones taking _you_ to lunch."

"Alright, okay, I'm sorry. Are we ready to go now?" Cas questions, tilting his head to the side while grabbing Daniel's tiny hand as it tried to latch on to his stubble encased chin.

"Yeah Balth, can we go yet?" Gabriel whines, giving the Brit a pout.  

"Don't bloody look at me as though I've been the one holding us up! You wanna know when we can bloody leave? Ask Teen Mom over there," Balthazar jabs a thumb towards Castiel.

"Ha ha," the young father says dryly. "Let's just go, alright? There's a lovely little diner near here, and it's nice enough out to walk. Just let me get Daniel in his stroller." Gabriel cheers at the prospect of being able to leave soon and Balthazar just nods as he walks towards the front door.

                Five minutes later, Daniel is sitting happily in his stroller, clutching his bumble bee plush and giggling at nothing like babies are want to do sometimes. Cas is crouched in front of his son, adjusting the baby blanket covering his son's small body. He smiles contentedly as his baby stares at the design on the blanket; an array of different types of leaves in all different types of colors. With a small, happy sigh Castiel stands to his full height and smiles at his cousin and older brother.

"Shall we?"

                Soon enough, the trio, and little Daniel in his stroller, leave the apartment and start down the street towards a lovely little diner, where some long overdue catching up will be done.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed my crappy lil' one-shot!
> 
> Also, for those of you who may be confused because I had said I'd be posting everything in one big heaping pile of fanfiction, I still plan on doing that during Winter Break (which is less then a week away, hooray!), this is the only exception because I had already started it and wanted to finish it and post it just for the sake of doing so.
> 
> So yay, early one-shot for everybody (who bothers reading this series)! Those of you who do read my stuff, just wanted to say you are my inspiration. My life. The wind beneath my wings and all that good stuff! You guys rock and I've never loved any one group of people so strongly and platonically before (my Hetero-Life Mate doesn't need to know that, by the way)!
> 
> So yeah, just for emphasis sake, you guys are all awesome!
> 
> Comments and Kudos and <3 so if you have the time, then please!
> 
> Goodbye for now, true believers! Excelsior! (because I couldn't not use this quote. Which I also don't own. So just erasing any doubts that I'm Stan Lee. I'm not. But it'd be pretty great if I was, wouldn't it?)


End file.
